poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria
Gloria is a female hippo with a sassy attitude, but can be sweet mostly. She is one of the main characters in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Madagascar. She once ended up on Madagascar, and helped saved it from the Fossa. She's also part of the Alex's Adventures team. Trivia *Gloria met Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar. *Gloria made her first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Gloria made a cameo in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Gloria made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Gloria guest starred again in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique'', and Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Gloria will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Cheaper by the Dozen, ''Pooh's Adventures of TaleSpin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog'', Winnie the Pooh Meets Yogi Bear, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants, ''Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young''. *Gloria will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar. *Gloria will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar. *Gloria will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Go to Madagascar. *Gloria will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar. Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Plains animals Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Tomboys Category:Comic Relief Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Hippos Category:Singing characters Category:Peacemaker Category:Madagascar Adventure Crew members Category:Tritagonist Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Remorseful characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Overweight characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Herbivores Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Circus performers Category:Twilight's Adventures members Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gentle Giants Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies